What happend after the show finished airing
by JibbsRibbsNCISMOTIVELover2014
Summary: Sydney and Gage based with a hint of Gallagher Girls before Cammie was officially a Gallagher Girl. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Angela's Homecoming

**AN: This is my first Walker, Texas Ranger story so I hope you will enjoy it. It is also sort of a crossover with the Gallagher Girls series by Ally Carter. It will all be in Sydney's POV unless otherwise stated. It is meant to be centered around Sydney and Gage. So please read and review to let me know what you idea for the story was inspired by my english teacher making us watch a movie where the actor that played CD was in it. Any mention of CD's Bar and Grill in future chapters is due to the fact he had a granddaughter who took over the place so it is still the Ranger crew's place to meet up for food. Gage's sister also make apperances later in the story as do a majority of the Gallagher characters as kids. Warning: Later Chapters such as Chapter 5 and on will contain implications of events and the use of foreign language where I will also provide the english translationss as I entered them into the computer.**

**AN2: I know I do a lot of explinations that may not be needed but this one is. Sydney and Gage have actually been going out since theyhad become partners 5 years before. They had met at Ranger Training Camp, they had a One Night Stand thing at first (because she had to leave for a mission since she is also a spy. Now she has a huge secret from him.) but once they became partners they got together and have been together since (Just no one knows so this is how they make it "official") Angela is now 2 but had to have been in the hospital because of a fall she had taken when the family was walking and she hit her head so this is to welcome her home from the hospital although she has no idea what is going on.**

**Disclaimer: I only do one of these per story and this is it. None of this belongs to me except the plot. **

**Chapter 1-Angela's Homecoming**

"Alright everybody, let's get this party going." Walker said as he took the last of the food from the grill.

"Hey Sydney, before we eat can I talk to you? It's kind of important." Gage asked. Walker and Trevette looked worried.

"Sure. Be right there." I turned to the others and said, "You two don't worry I will be fine. I was going to ask him to talk after but now works too." I stated as I walked away. They still looked worried which caused me to shake my head and roll my eyes.

When I finally made it over to where Gage was standing he was the first to speak, "I'm sure you noticed the awkwardness between us at work. I only have one thing to say then I will ask Walker for a new partner if you want." he took a deep breath and continued, "I have completely fallen in love with you. I understand if you don't feel the same way I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I have liked you as more than a friend and partner since we got paired up for the first time." I felt tears come to my eyes as I answered.

"I have felt the same way but was afraid to do anything about it. I'm game if you want to give it a shot. Please don't ask for a new partner. Just know if you hurt me you will not have not just me, but Walker and Trevette to kick your ass to Barcelona and back at least twice each." I replied.

"Okay I have been warned, but I have no intention of hurting you. I don't know if you know this or not but Walker thinks of you as a daughter and Trevette thinks of you like a sister. They gave me the same warning after we became partners. Only they added, 'get to know her for the woman she is not just as a ranger before you even think about making a move.' so that is what I did I fell in love with the non-ranger you the first time we hung out outside of work." he declared.

"Actually I did know that. Almost all of it anyway. Except the last part because I started feeling it at that time also. So we are going to try this or not?" I asked as I grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to me.

"Let's test us out." he said just a second before he leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away I pulled him back down for another quick kiss. When I let him back up and took my hand randomly and said, "I think they are staring at us now. We should keep quiet and see who says something first."

"I think that will be fun. But only for today. If no one figures it out by the time we leave then you lean down and whisper something funny to me and I will say something like…how long did that line take to work for the first time? Then you answer 'until this afternoon' Got it?" I said as we start walking back to eat.

~Time Skip (to end of cook-out)~

"So Alex, what does it feel like having a mini female version of Walker?" I asked.

"Wait a couple of years and then we will compare a mini female Walker to a mini Gage." she retorted.

I nearly chocked on my last bite as I said, "What are you talking about Alex? There is not anything between us, never has been…never will be." I almost started laughing.

"Sydney we saw everything. We know the truth and are happy for the two of you. Both of you remember what I said and there will be no problems at work." Walker said as we walked to the car. You see we live in the same building so we just ride places together to save gas money and less pollution on our part.


	2. The Phone Calls

**Chapter 2- The Phone Calls**

"Gage, not now I'll meet you in the morning I am expecting an important phone call to come in." I said as we got to our floor in the building after the cookout was over. He tried to follow me into my apartment so we could laugh at everyone's clueless reactions to our becoming a couple. No sooner did I get the door open did my cell phone start to ring (right on time as usual) not even thinking I showed Gage the screen flashing the name Matthew. "See, here is the call I will see you in the morning." I said with a quick kiss to get him to leave before answering my cell. "Hey Matt, what's up?" and I noticed Gage stormed off.

"They are after us again. We need you to legally take Cammie as soon as possible. When can we meet with the DA we need to? I have her name right here, it is Alexandra Cahill-Walker." he said in a hurry.

"Well let me make a phone call to a friend and see if they mind you joining us for lunch tomorrow. Call me first thing in the morning around 6:00 and I can tell you where and when to meet us." I replied.

"Okay but I don't see how a lunch meeting with your friends will help us at all." he responded with a hint of worry in his voice.

"My friend is a DA for both family and criminal court. She is on part time leave because her daughter just got out of the hospital so she still takes on the family court cases. Alex and her husband Walker make the best team, then Trevette and his wife Erika, then Gage and myself."

"This Walker guy is he anyhow related to the DA we need to see?"

"Yes she is his wife. They are the people we would be meeting for lunch. Told you I have my connections."

"Great. Should I bring Rachel and Cammie tomorrow?" he asked.

"No for Cammie, yes for Rachel. Tell Abby to come if she wants. Leave Cammie with Joe, he doesn't need to know what is going on right now we will tell him right before we go to get it official at the court house."

"Got it. Now do you have any idea of where and when for lunch?"

"CD's Bar and Grill. I will pick you three up to make it easier. I know you have files on everyone so you will recognize Walker, Alex, Gage and myself. As for the time call me back in the morning and I will know. Bye, I have to give them a call then go to bed."

"Bye. Thank you so much for everything." was the last thing you said before the call ended. I then picked up my apartment phone and dialed the number for Alex's cell.

"Alex Cahill-Walker." she answered.

"Hey Alex it's Sydney. I was wondering if you, Walker and Angela would join me, Gage and a few of my friends for lunch tomorrow. It is a very important family court case. Please it is for a little girl. I will explain tomorrow if you say you will join us. If so, usual time and place? I want to ask Gage to come too but I have to tell Walker something to see if he will help me tell Gage. I think he is mad at me because of who called me when we got back. I think he was angry because it was another man. So can I please just talk to Walker for a minute?" I said rapidly but understandably I assume because she ended up getting Walker.

"Sure hang on," she said, "Walker…Sydney needs to talk to you. The three of us are joining her and a few people for lunch. She is upset, talk to her get her story, I'll find out tomorrow. Hang up when you are done because I'm getting ready for bed before Angela wakes up again needing something."

"Okay Alex." Walker said before he spoke in the phone. "Hey Sydney talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I think Gage is mad at me. I was waiting for a phone call and it is a long story who it was from. Gage just saw that it was a man's name pop up and stormed off before I could explain anything."

"Alright start from the beginning tell me the story and I will help you figure out the best way to tell Gage is."

"Well from what I understand my mom worked for the government. When she had me things changed for her. My dad left a week after I turned two so I had to have a nanny. My mom was gone for a year when I turned five. She was gone because she didn't want anyone to know she was pregnant. She had a son and the father raised him. I didn't know myself until he contacted me four months ago with this information. My mom died when I was twelve and he was seven."

"Okay. Well I suggest we tell him together at lunch tomorrow. Usual time and place?"

"Yup. Gage and I may be a bit late because we have to pick everyone else up before we get there. And make sure Joe is there before we leave."

"Who is Joe? Also, what are the names of the people coming tomorrow?"

"Joe is Matt's best friend and Abby's…well I don't know the status of their relationship right now, it is complicated. We will have my younger brother Matthew, his wife Rachel and her sister Abby. I'm getting tired so I'm going to get to bed so Gage and I can actually get to work on time tomorrow."

"Alright have a good sleep. It may be better to take things slower with Gage so you don't get hurt."

"Don't worry 'dad' we plan on going slow. He lives across the hall from me so we ride in together."

"Oh, well goodnight then."

"Good night."


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3- The meeting**

The next morning went by very quickly at the Company B station and Walker household or so I am told. It felt too slow for me. Soon it was time for Gage and I to leave so we weren't late for lunch. He noticed that I was going in the opposite direction than we were supposed to. He wasn't shy about pointing that out by saying, "Hey Short-stuff we are going the wrong way this is the complete opposite side of town."

"I know. Matt, Rachel, and Abby live right here. We need to pick them up for the lunch I had planned with Walker and Alex. Listen, I will explain everything when we get to lunch, except for the fact you have nothing to worry about I am all your's. Just know that I may end up with some news that will surprise you very soon. But the news is what is best for the little seven year old girl you see with that man in the purple tutu" I said as we pulled into the driveway and saw who I assume was Joe chasing Cammie around the yard while he was wearing a purple tutu.

"Yo, squirt Aunt Sydney is here so we are leaving. So go give your mom and dad a kiss goodbye. We will be back later on this afternoon. Joe get your ass over here and meet Sydney." Abby yelled and both came running over. Gage nudged me and when I turned around he was giving me a look as if he was saying 'Why did this chick refer to you as Aunt Sydney?'.

I then glared at Abby saying so low only us trained spies could hear, "He doesn't know this information yet." I then said a little louder, "Alright people time to get to CD's . But first Gage this is Matt, Rachel, Abby, Joe and Cameron. Everyone else this is my partner Gage."

~Time Skip~

Lunch went very well we all got our usual meals. As for the new people Matt got Walker's usual, Rachel got Alex's and Abby had mine. Gage of course decides to start the conversation, "Abby why did you refer to Short-stuff as 'Aunt Sydney' to that little girl earlier?"

Abby got ready to answer but I interjected with "Because she is my nice honey. Matt here is my little brother and that is why I told you I was all your's and you had nothing to worry about. We are here to give Alex the case of while he his wife Rachel are gone with Abby and Joe on an assignment for the government that I now become the legal guardian of the little girl that the man in the tutu (Joe) was chasing around the house when we picked these three up."

"Oh. Now I feel better. So Alex how does the case look and when can they get this settled?" Gage asked.

"Well, the earliest I can get them in is tomorrow afternoon. By the looks of it we just need you four and this Joe guy to justify why Sydney is the better choice to take care of Cameron. Then once you are told to leave, that same day, Sydney will take over caring for her." Alex explained.

"Do I have to talk about my unstable relationships? If so that will make me look crazy but definitely ensure I'm not given guardianship." Abby stated.

"If I ask about it you will. I may just ask to see what type of answer I get." Alex whispered the last part to Walker. Abby glared at her but everyone except for Gage started laughing, he just sat there confused. Alex and Walker also looked confused as to what we were all laughing at.

"Will we have to tell Joe about this? If so he will never go for it since she is not a trained person in our branch of government." Rachel spoke after everyone finished laughing.

"Actually Rachel no one here knows what you are talking about but I do. I went to Gallagher and graduated your seventh grade year. I am still technically an operative but double a Ranger. So Joe can kiss my ass." I said satisfied.

"Nice, that makes me feel a whole lot better. So what do you recommend doing about telling Joe about the case?" Matt asked.

"Well…tell him you want a biological tie to care for Cameron and you feel Sydney is the better choice. That is the truth of the case. Just make sure your daughter does not hear any of the yelling I am sure will take place." Walker suggested.

"Thank you Walker. Also a major advanced thank you to you as well Alex." Matt said as we left to bring them home.


	4. In the Court Room

**AN: **(The person who is asking the questions, **the person answering the questions**)

**Chapter 4- In the Court Room**

"Hello Alex, which family case are we hearing this afternoon?" the judge asked.

"The Morgan case, sir. A little girl seven years old. Her parents are employees of the federal government as CEOs of major companies. They would like to have our Ranger Sydney Cook take legal guardianship of the child while they are out of the country on business trips. They would like to make it legalized as soon as possible so if anything should happen to them she would be legally responsible for the child."

"Okay I see we will be hearing from the parents, Matthew and Rachel Morgan, Abigail Cameron, Joseph Solomon and Ranger Cook." the judge announced.

"First up Matthew Morgan. How do you know the Ranger?" Alex called.

**"She is my older sister, one of Cameron's two aunts."**

"How long have you known the Ranger?"

**"To be honest only four months. However, I know people who have known her for a few years."**

"What makes you think the Ranger would be the best fit as the legal guardian for your daughter?"

**"She is much more stable than my sister-in-law Abby. I hate to admit it but I know things that make me think twice about leaving Cam in Joe's care for too long."**

"Okay then let's move on to Rachel. Do you have anything to add onto your husband's statements?" Alex asked.

**"Just the same thing he said about Joe except about my little sister. That is all."**

"Thank you Rachel. Now on to the child's aunt Abigail Cameron. Miss Cameron could you elaborate on the main reasons that your brother-in-law and sister figure you are too unstable to care long term for your niece?"

**"Well they have noticed a pattern with my relationships over the past eight years since I left high school. That is all I care to say on the subject."**

"Okay so you are incapable of making long term commitments is how I understand it. Is that correct? Next Joseph Solomon please come up for your turn."

**"That is correct. Joe isn't here he walked out about 5 minutes ago. But I know where he would be. Check the room where they put the kids while the families are bad mouthing each other because he would want Cameron to know he will always take care of her. But as Matt said we all know things about him that could hinder his relationship with that little girl if it is true. You would have to ask him about it not me."**

"Walker, you go retrieve Mr. Solomon. Sydney we will skip to you now, but since I know you on a personal level the judge will question you." Alex asked her husband.

"Sydney what makes you think you would be better for the child than the aunt she has known since the day she was born?" the judge asked.

**"I don't feel I am any better than Abigail but the child's parents seem convinced I am. I mean I've had relationship cycles that have been unstable but I recently started a new relationship and the both of us understand the new responsibilities I would be given. I have spent time one-on-one with my niece so she can be comfortable with me. I have learned things about her that are so close to how I lived my life as a child."** I answered with the complete truth. Just then the doors opened with Walker bringing Joe Solomon into the room. Joe looked as if he had been crying.

"Thank you now we just need Alex to question this last person then I will give you my decision." the judge announced.

"Alright Joe. I know you heard what Matt and his wife said before you left. Would you care to explain what the meant by what they said?" Alex asked sweetly.

**"Well, let's just say I did some things while in school that I'm not too proud of that has continued into our adult years. But I know I could give Cameron more love at one time than anyone else could give her in a day. I will be working at the school she is supposed to attend from the seventh grade until she graduates."**

"Okay then but that doesn't really answer my question."

**"Let's just say like Abby I have not had the best track record when it comes to commitments in my life I only have one and that is through force and it is what they are all talking about. However I can not say what it is without the federal government getting on my trial forever."**

"Okay we will take a short break then I will be back to deliver my decision in 15 minutes." the judge said.

~Time skip 15 minutes later~

"I have decided to grant the Morgan's the case since everyone has made it clear that Ranger Cook would be the better choice out of the possible people. If you had told me of a case like this where I wasn't presiding I would never believe you but seeing it with my own eyes I do. I always get put with the weird cases." the judge stated before we all left to go tell Cameron why we needed to go to the court house today.


	5. Telling Cameron

**Chapter 5- Telling Cameron**

Before we brought everyone back home we went and grabbed some food at CD's. While we were eating we told Cam about what was going on. This was how the conversation went.

~Flashback~

"Hey kiddo daddy and I have something very important to talk to you about." Rachel told her daughter.

"What is it mommy? I can tell it is something to make you really sad." Cammie said.

"Well it does make us sad sweetheart but it is the only way to know you will be safe while we go on…" Matt paused thinking of what to say next since he knows Cammie knows the truth but 1/3 of the table doesn't know. "our business trips we go on all the time." he said with a wink towards his little girl.

"Okay but that doesn't tell me what is going on. By the way when do you leave again?" Cam asked softly.

"When we get the call from the director telling us we have to go. You know how we told you that when we leave next you might start living with Aunt Sydney instead of Aunt Abby?" Rachel began to explain.

"Yeah I remember that. I also know Uncle Joe got really mad when you told me that." she said glaring at Joe.

"Yes he did Squirt. But when we were in court today he got told by a judge that if something happens to your mommy and daddy your Aunt Sydney is supposed to be the one to take care of you and he didn't really like that." Abby said to finish that particular conversation.

~End Flashback~

After a long day it is finally time to call it a night. Of course my train of thought gets interrupted by my brother's cell going off with the theme song from Get Smart. After two seconds he picks up in Russian but he put the phone on speaker so Rachel and I could hear. "Privet direktor Dzhemison . Chto ya mogu dlya vas sdelat'?" _("Hello Director Jamison. What can I do for you?")_

"Privet agent Morgan . YA uveren, chto vy yego tak po kraĭnyeĭ mere vasha zhena mozhet uslyshat'. Poetomu, kogda vy poluchaete , chto sudebnoe delo resheno? My nuzhdaemsya v vashyeĭ sem'e minus vasha sestra i Kameron dlya missiyu kak mozhno skoryee." _("Hello Agent Morgan. I am sure you have it so at least your wife can hear. So when do you get that court case settled? We need your family minus your sister and Cameron for a mission as soon as possible.) _the director replied.

"Eto na samom dele ustroilis' vo vtoroĭ polovine dnya . My tol'ko chto vernulsya s obeda . Yesli Vy nuzhdaetes' v nih , chto put' u menya yest' idyeya , kak dolgo ya dolzhen poluchit' svoyu kvartiru gotovy k Kameron priĭti ostat'sya so mnoĭ." (That actually got settled this afternoon. We just got home from dinner. When do you need them that way I have an idea how long I have to get my apartment ready for Cameron to come stay with me.) I answered for them leaving Gage with his mouth wide open. "Can we talk in English now my head hurts."

"Sure. Matt, Rachel you two along with Joe and Abby will fly to Langley right after you drop off Cameron off at her first day of school tomorrow. Sydney you go with them to explain why you are picking her up." the director ordered.

"Yes sir, we should really get going if we want to get enough sleep. Goodbye and goodnight." I answered as I started walking away.

"Goodbye and goodnight Agents M-Morgan, R-Morgan and Cook." then Matt hung up the phone.

On the car ride back I let Gage drive because I didn't feel like it. When we pulled into the parking garage he asked me the hardest set of questions I have ever had to answer. "What language were you speaking when you and your brother answered that phone call? Who was on the other end of the call? And why did he say 'Goodbye and goodnight Agents M-Morgan, R-Morgan and Cook'?" he asked while giving the best impression of the director ever.

"Well we spoke in Russian, the director of the CIA and the 5 of us, Matt, Joe, Rachel, Abby and I, are all spies. Long story short they assigned me to the Rangers for when I'm not on a mission." I answer while he stands in his apartment looking dumbfounded.

"Well we are home so good night I will see you in the morning. I need time to comprehend this. Love you." he said in his shock.

"Night, love you too. You were never supposed to find out. I have a way to make you forget it. I will be over in three minutes with a cup of tea to erase the last half hour from your memory." I said quickly.

"Okay but how does this tea of yours make a difference?" he asked.

"It is a Gillian Gallagher special recipe to erase up to an hours worth of memory. I have some handy just need to boil the water for it then I will bring it over." I answered.

~Time Skip~

"Gage I'm here. Time for you to drink up." I hollered as I walked in.

(Gage drinks the tea) "Hey Short-Stuff what is new?" he asked.

"I'm going to have the munchkin starting tomorrow. I can't go out all the time anymore for a while. I know we said we would take things slow but we have been together technically 5 years, but only told everyone the other day, so I think we should you know…tonight. Otherwise it will be a long time before we have a chance again." I told him.

"Sure we could if you want. I've wanted to for so long but we were never 'official' so I never said anything." he said.

"We are more alike than I thought. Let's do this." I agreed.

"Alright then Short-Stuff let's go." he proclaimed.

~Time Skip~

"That was awesome. However, I am tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. Night you big goofball." I sighed quietly as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Night Short-Stuff." was all I heard before I was completely asleep with my goofball right next to me since that night way back before we were actually partners.


	6. Explaining to the Teacher

**AN: This is only a filler chapter I have only a few Regents Exams to take this year (4) so I have those over the next two weeks then I will be free from school. Then on to the summer before my SENIOR YEAR! Excited yet nervous at the same time. Once I get on with summer break I will have more time to write the action packed chapters that I have planned in my head. Sorry for the over use of the word HER but I needed some way for a certain drama to unfold which will be revealed in what I plan as Chapter 9. Let's just say Sydney and Abby have a lot in common but that is all you get. Please Review but if it is a flame explain how I can improve or just keep it to yourself. Sorry this is long but felt it needed explination. I now present Chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6- Explaining to the Teacher**

The next morning Gage brought me (We take turns driving so it was his turn) to Cameron's school so I could meet her teacher since it was her first day of the year. Of course, I would have to explain to the teacher our situation and why I would be the one to be contacted if anything should happen to Cammie. The whole way in I hoped I wouldn't have to see **her**, also that Cameron's teacher would be Gage's sister Julie. My silent begging must have paid off. When I finally found Matt in the hall waiting for me I looked inside the room to see Julie talking to Rachel and Cammie. I also noticed that part of my silent begging did not work because I saw **her**. This brought back so much pain it was almost unbearable.

"Hey Julie. Did your brother tell you we told everyone we were 'official' yesterday? I know he told you 5 years ago when it first started so you have known all along." I said walking into the room greeting my best friend.

"Yes he did. It was about time. Not that I'm not happy to see you. But…what are you doing here?" she asked me confused.

"Well my niece here is in your class this year. Her parents are going on a business trip out of the country for work after they leave here so I will be legally responsible for her until they get back. So Gage and I will pick her up and drop her off everyday starting this afternoon. Speaking of your brother I better get back to him so we aren't late for work. You have all of our contact numbers in case you need anything right?" I said as I was walking out after I spotted her.

"Yes I do. See you later Sydney give my brother a kiss for me. Bye." she replied.

"Will do and see you this afternoon. Bye everyone." I answered back.


	7. The Bad News

AN: Sorry for the long wait but I had to take some state tests and I got the grades fot them all today. Passed all with flying colors! To celebrate I give you a new chapter. The case they have to start on doesn't actually start until next chapter so any confusion should get cleared up within the next couple of chapters. So I now present the new chapter.

**Chapter 7- The Bad News**

A month later I still had the munchkin. However, Gage and I had kept getting called in to the station to find out if we could take on an undercover assignment. Finally one came up that we could handle with a younger child around that needed our attention. The case involved me contacting an undercover Gallagher Girl at the local high school. Her name is Christin Kiriakis. Since she started her assignment she has been being stalked by Brady LaRue, son of the Ranger and CIA's worst nightmares Victor LaRue. Everybody thought Walker had killed him 6 ½ years ago but no it ended up it was his brother Philip who ironically was his identical twin who happened to be an idiot and fall for his brother's tricks. My mission was to get close enough to Miss Kiriakis so that Brady suspects I know something and he will then lead me to his father and from there I have to honey pot him into his arrest. (That I am not looking forward to just saying.) My CIA partner, for this case is my co-head of the honey potting division of our HQ, none other than Abigail Cameron. You see Victor is the leader of one of Dallas's new major drug rings and he sends his son to stalk girls to be the next representatives for their drug. This time around he does not know that his target is a current Gallagher Girl and will be able to resist against him and if need be kill him with just a penny and a punch to the face. Also he has no clue that she will have not only the power of herself against him but also that of the entire staff of the Company B Texas Ranger Station, and the entire CIA, MI6, and Interpol behind her one hundred percent.

The next morning Gage and I walked in to the station to see there was some man standing in front of Walker asking, "Onde está Sydney Cook?" I immediately recognized the voice as that of Director Jamison and asked Walker.

I went in and started the conversation, "Então diretor Jamison o que está acontecendo? Por que você está aqui? Qual é o status de Matt, Rachel, Abby e Joe? Diga-me agora ou eu vou ter Walker venha me ajudar vaiar o seu rabo." _(So director Jamison what is going on? Why are you here? What is the status of Matt, Rachel, Abby and Joe? Tell me now or I will have Walker come help me whoop your ass.)_

"Agente Cook Estou aqui porque precisamos de sua ajuda. Precisamos de você para uma missão de extração. Quanto ao estado de todos em ordem; MIA, segura, segura, MIA. Você precisa saber o Joe é um agente duplo." _(Agent Cook I am here because we need your help. We need you for an extraction mission. As for the status of everyone in order; MIA, safe, safe, MIA. You need to know Joe is a double agent.)_

"E o ponto é ... ele é tanto o MI6 e da CIA depois de tudo. Duh. Quanto às pessoas que são uma merda, MIA. Como vou dizer Cammie isso? Além amanhã eu tenho uma missão secreta que só partne meu namorado / a pode fazer. Temos perguntou porque, como minha sobrinha irmãozinho, e mãe, eu sou um artista do pavimento por isso gostaria de ser o menos suspeito de ser um Ranger e assim ele é mais ele vc ser tão idiota clueless quando ele não está por perto e eu faço um atribuição." _(And your point is...he is both MI6 and CIA after all. Duh. As for the people that are MIA, shit. How am I supposed to tell Cammie this? Plus tomorrow I have an undercover mission that only my partner/boyfriend can do. We got asked because like my little brother, niece, and mother I am a pavement artist so I would be the least suspected to be a Ranger and so is he plus he can be such a clueless dumbass when he isn't around and I do an assignment.)_

"Realmente Sydney? Você é um puta psicótico, por vezes, e eu acho que você é um pouco louco hoje. Talvez não devêssemos enviar para salvar seu irmão. No entanto, você pode dizer ao seu namorado o quanto quiser que não está classificado. Se você confiar nele eu também. Também dizer Walker para mim e me tire daqui." _(Really Sydney? You are a psychotic bitch sometimes and I think you are a bit crazy today. Maybe we shouldn't send you in to save your brother. However you can tell your boyfriend as much as you want that isn't classified. If you trust him I do too. Also tell Walker for me and get me out of here.)_

"Hey Walker this man is free to go, he is my other boss. Long story short when I am not here working for days at a time I am doing a mission for the CIA since I am an agent. He is the Director. He just had to tell me a development on the case my brother and his wife went on. Unfortunately only half of what he said was good. I need to take a longer lunch today because I have to go talk to Cameron about this. Her parents, like me, are spies so they are really on a mission. My brother has been declared MIA, which means missing in action so has his friend Joe. I hope Gage will understand my need for distance today." I said as I opened the door to find both Walker and Gage standing in front of me. (I had been crying since I opened the door so I was just noticing I had spoken to both.)

"Short-stuff I have been standing here the whole time listening to you. I saw you running as soon as Walker said something about a man looking for you who was speaking an entirely different language than we are used to. I understand and I know you if you need to cry over this I understand so just come to me and I will be there. Would it help if I went with you to talk to Cammie and I will tell Julie what is going on so she can let us know if anything changes with Cammie after we talk to her?" he asked sweetly.

"Please do that. I'm going to need all the help I can get. She is really close with her father and Joe both. I don't know what to do." I said still crying. We all went so I could sit at my desk so I could call Cammie's school and have them call Julie to tell her we were going to be stopping by at lunch to talk to her and Cammie.

~Time Skip~

We got to the school just as Julie was bringing the kids in from recess so they could eat their lunch so I had her tell Cammie to come over to us after she finished eating with **her**. She quickly finished and noticed my tear stained face after explaining certain things about what was happening to Julie since she doesn't understand the spy thing. "Hey munchkin, Gage and I need to talk to you." I started.

"Hi Aunt Sydney. Something is wrong with daddy I know it. I have had a bad feeling in my tummy all day. Do you know if he is okay? Please tell me my tummy is wrong and everything is okay with him and Uncle Joe." she said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry munchkin but I can't tell you everything is okay and your tummy is wrong because then I'd be lying. That isn't a good thing. I came to talk to you after I calmed down enough after hearing for myself I'm so sorry but your tummy is right about both daddy and Uncle Joe." I answered her.

"No it can't be they all told me they would be home soon all of them not just two of them." she said as she started to run. The second she stood up Gage grabbed her and hugged her close causing her tears to subside a little. However the conversation didn't pick back up soon enough because no sooner did Cammie stand up did **she **notice her best friend was crying.

"Liz honey go back to your seat please. Cammie will be okay. Trust these two, he is my brother she is Cammie's aunt and both of them are Texas Rangers. Maybe if I am nice enough to my little brother he and his partner will show the class some cool self defense moves they have to use at work." Julie told the little girl when she finally reached us.

"Okay Miss Gage. I just saw Cammie crying and she is my best friend so I came to give her a hug and make her feel better. Would you please? That would be very cool." the little girl answered.

"Sure we will sweetie. But can you please go sit down? We just have to tell Cammie one more thing then we will be in to do a demonstration for you all. How does that sound?" I said trying to get us to leave so we could just tell Cammie one last important thing.

"That sounds good." she said before she reluctantly walked off.

"Cammie honey. Just know that no matter if you are living with me or not I care so much about you and if you want to talk about anything at all I will listen and give you the best advice I can. That's what the favorite aunt is for right?" I said trying to get her to laugh.

"Yeah it is. I know. Let's just go in and have you two do the demonstration. Can Gage be the bad man and you do the stuff to beat him up?" she said giggling. My plan worked.

"Sure let's do that Sydney. I am game if you are." he responded almost immediately knowing it would cheer Cammie up.

"Fine. Don't worry though I won't use the upper level stuff I know, just the basics." I whispered in his ear. We entered the room and Julie made the announcement that a couple of special guests had come by to do a demonstration for the class.

"Alright class. This is my brother and his partner. They are Texas Rangers. They have asked me if they could do a demonstration on how they use simple self defense moves while they are fighting the criminals. I have agreed but under the condition I get no way involved." Julie said to start us off.

"Okay so I'm Ranger Cook, I am Cammie's aunt. This is Miss Gage's brother Ranger Gage. We have decided to have him be the criminal then have me show you some of the basic moves we would use." I said as Gage charged at me.

~Time Skip~

Gage and I arrived back at the station at the end of everybody's lunch hour so without a doubt Alex and Erika would still be in the room when we got there. We walked in and no one said anything to me about how I looked basically pissed off but Walker did ask and I quote, "Gage why do you have a black eye? What did you do to get Sydney even more pissed than she already is?"

"Why is Sydney pissed? When I talked to her earlier this morning she was fine? Gage what did you do?" Alex asked which made me laugh.

"Why does everyone think _I _did something to piss her off? I didn't do anything except be the criminal in a demonstration for Cammie's class where she ended up giving me a black eye no big deal." Gage answered offended.

"Walker I'm just gonna go for a walk to clear my head I will be back in a bit. Will you please explain to everyone what is going on? Director Jamison told me to tell those I trust I will tell Julie myself later when we pick up Cammie. But I can't handle talking about it right now so could you just tell this group for me. Please? What you don't know Gage can help you with. I've already explained everything to him and he knows a lot of the stuff since apparently he went to two of the schools and helped me with stuff when we did an exchange. When later he got expelled for the help he gave me." I asked as I started for the door.

"Sure go ahead. We will be fine here. I will just let Gage explain since he is educated better on the subject." Walker said as I left for a quick run.

(Scene Change)

Just as I was beginning to enjoy my run I realized I needed to turn around and head back. As I turned around my phone rang and for the second time that day it was the director. "Great the last person I want to talk to is calling me. I Just hope it is good news." I say to myself. I pick up the phone.

"Bok ovo je redatelj Sydney Jamison. Imamo ažuriranje za vas. Oni su otkrili Joe, ali nažalost ništa je došao gore na Mt." _(Hello Sydney this is director Jamison. We have an update for you. They have found Joe but unfortunately nothing has come up on Matt.)_

"Pozdrav direktor. To je dobro za Joe, ali čisto sranje za Rachel. Joe vjerojatno zna gdje je, ali Matt je uzimanje krug strani o tom slučaju." _(Hello director. That is good for Joe but pure bullshit for Rachel. Joe probably knows where Matt is but is taking the Circle's side on this case.)_

"On ima veze s Kruga da. Međutim, oni su pod lažnim imenom smo ga dodjeljuje 7 ½ od njih su se vratile u Teksasu sada." _(He has ties to the Circle yes. However they are under an assumed name we assigned him 7 ½ years ago. The three of them are back in Texas now.)_

"Ja sam na trčanje odmah čistini glavu iz našeg razgovora ranije što želiš?" _(I am on a run right now clearing my head from our conversation earlier what do you want?) _

"Dobro sam samo htjela vidjeti ako ste željeli nešto drugo nego med zalijevanje misiju." _(Well I just wanted to see if you wanted something other than a honey potting mission.)_

"Ja bih, ali ne i sada sam početak i pod zaštitom misije za Rangers u jutro ne mogu ući u to sada s vama. Moram se vratiti. Ali prvo sam requestng CIA-e back up, jer je krug oko helikopter sletjeti na vrhu zgrade radim u pa moram brinuti o tome." _(I would but not right now I am starting and under cover mission for the Rangers in the morning I can't get into it now with you. I have to get back. But first I am requesting CIA back up because there is a Circle chopper about to land on top of the building I work in so I have to take care of that.)_

(Scene Change [Gage POV])

"Alright Gage. What is going on why is Sydney pissed?" Alex asked me only 5 seconds after Sydney left the room.

"Let's all sit down so I can explain and no one will pass out since it is very confusing." I said as we all took a seat. "Okay, first off I went to school from 7th grade until I graduated to become a spy. I went to two different schools named Blackthorne Institute for Boys, and Aviazor School for Exceptional Young Adults. I got expelled from Blackthorne my sophomore year same with Aviazor only like a month apart because I helped Sydney with something major. Long story short Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, Blackthorne and Aviazor are boarding schools for training spies. But since I got expelled from both I got given a strong batch of tea to erase my memory and have it only come back when triggered…"

"What does this have to do with Sydney?" Erika asked.

"I was getting to that. Sydney went to Gallagher Academy. She graduated top of her class for the CovOps track. She is both a spy and a Ranger. She has unlimited jurisdiction for any case since she always carries her CIA ID with her. Okay that is all everyone can know. Other than the undercover assignment we are going on tomorrow will be a double case for Sydney because of the fact LaRue is also wanted by the CIA. She would have spoken to us about her status as an agent sooner but she was not given the clearance she needed." I answered.

"But that does not explain why she is a ticking time bomb today." Trevette stated.

"Okay so her brother Matthew, his wife Rachel who are Cameron's parents, Cameron's other aunt Abigail Cameron and some other dude named Joseph Solomon went on a mission. Unless something has changed between the time Sydney was talking to the Director and now Matt and Joe are MIA." I stated as the door opened revealing Sydney.

[Sydney POV]

"Actually they have found Joe but not Matt. Joe is a double agent. We can not trust him. That is probably what Matt was talking about when he said he didn't trust Joe with Cammie for long periods of time." I said as I walked in the door as Gage finished explaining what was going on. "By the way Alex and Erika run with Angela and get as far away as possible because I just saw a chopper land in top of the building. It belongs to the enemy of my family so I'm afraid we are going to have to fight. I will explain anything you are confused about later but just do this for me please. I would feel awful if any of you got hurt."

"Okay we will. Goodbye." both answered in unison as Alex grabbed Angela and left the building.


	8. Cases and Proposals

**AN: I'd like to thank Nee-Nee Nia for their reviews for this story. If everyone else that reads could comment please so I can get a feel on your opinions that would be totally awesome. Thanks. Look for disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Chapter 8- Cases and Proposals**

We finished fighting all of them after an hour so I turned to them all and said, "Looks like a decoy fight. One of the people left a note on my desk. I haven't read it yet but I will later. Let's finish up for the day then go home so we can all get ready for tomorrow. I also have to go take care of some stuff with Cammie, Rachel, Abby and Joe."

"But aren't they still in Russia?" Gage asked.

"No the director said they are back in Dallas now. So I guess we will be seeing them soon. Not sure if they will be staying in Dallas or going back to DC." I answered. "Well let's all just go home now and relax. We are starting that other case in the morning. I looked some stuff up the girl I am assigned to contact is a Gallagher Girl so I can find her almost right away. I already have all of her stuff and ours memorized. I would be in the field normally but the director is a crazy person so I got stuck with honey potting. I will explain that is later. But for now this is good night I will report in when I get a free period. Do I have any teachers to become friends with easier?" I asked.

"Actually Alex and I just got a call last night from a girl we helped out a few years ago. She was just hired at the high school, to take over, as the music teacher her name is Kelly Wyman. I suggest you get to know her she can help you out, while you are there." Walker suggested.

"Alright sounds good. I will find her first thing in the morning. I don't feel well so I'm going home." I said as I walked out with Gage following me.

~Time Skip~

The next morning I still had Cammie at my apartment since I let her and Rachel stay there, instead of making them face a house without Matthew. We offered to bring Cammie in for her so she could take the day and relax with Abby and Joe to figure out what the groups next move would be to do. When we did that we told Julie that she should contact any of those three if Cammie needed anything since we were going in under cover today and wouldn't be able to get out to come calm her down. She said okay and told us to "be careful", as if we need to. I got my CIA/ Gallagher skills to back me up.

When we first got to the school I gave Gage on last kiss before we had to split up since he was a substitute and I am a new transfer student. I went and got my schedule I had my homeroom and two other classes with none other than Miss K. Wyman. I walked into homeroom and asked to talk to her in privet for a minute. When we got into one of the storage rooms I told her who I was and asked if she could help me find Christin Kiriakis. She brought me back out and pointed to a girl who looked as if she was paranoid to someone who is not one of us but I knew she was just acting that way because of Brady.

I walked up to her and said, "Hello my name is Sydney Morgan (cover name) I'm new here. I was wondering if you were okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just have this ex-boyfriend who is stalking me lately so I'm paranoid. Anyone could tell you that." she answered.

"Listen I am the Ranger/CIA person you are supposed to talk to about this. Trust me I know how to deal with Brady's family and I know his dad runs a drug ring here. I need to get in with them." I told her in a voice only a Gallagher Girl could hear.

"Okay if you are the person I need to contact then answer one question. Who is the current leader of the Circle of Cavan and how long ago did she take power?" she asked.

"Cassandra Goode. A little over eight years ago right after she graduated Gallagher. But before the birth of her son Zachary and no one else knows this except true Gallagher Girls she also has a daughter who she gave up for adoption but named Eva." I rattled back to her in less than ten seconds still speaking so only we could hear the conversation.

"Correct. Okay so he will come up to us at lunch and ask if we want to hang out after school so we will both agree and we will meet him at his house then you can go and arrest his dad simple as that." she stated flatly.

"Perfect simple operations are good for my family right now then you can go back to Gallagher and get caught up." I replied.

"Not exactly. I have a charge to file against Brady and the proof, in my video recording necklace, to back it up. He raped me a few nights ago most likely before you found out about the mission." she replied her voice full of fear.

"Okay after the bust you will come with my partner and I to the Ranger station and formally report this. My friend Alex I am sure would love to be the lawyer for your side since Brady's father Victor did the same thing to her a while back. I would also since he did that to me when I did a capture mission during my rookie days and he had gotten away because my partner was a careless creep." I told her. Then of course the bell rang and I was off to class. Christin was in all of my classes, I knew because we made it look like we were comparing schedules while we were discussing the assignment.

Gage was the substitute in our first class so I wrote him a quick note saying, 'Hey Gage, We have a plan and this can be wrapped up by most likely the end of tonight. During one of your free periods call Alex and get us two arrest warrants. One for Victor and one for Brady. Long story short the girl I met with has great connections with both of them. Love ya, Short-stuff.' and decided to hand it into him along with the class work assignment after class. When the bell rang I told Christin to hang back for a minute with me and we would hand Gage the note directly then walk back to the music class we were about to have with Kelly.

He took the note and said, "I will read this next period here is a pass for you two to keep you safe after the bell rings. Good thing you are still here Christin otherwise I would do something I'm sure would get me in major trouble. With my luck someone would see." he told us trying not to laugh and he just winked at me because I knew what he meant.

All throughout music class Christin and I passed notes. She started, (which font is which person = _**Christin**_**, **_Sydney_)

_**Why did the sub last period thank me for staying with you two?**_

_Well he is my partner at the Rangers and my boyfriend. He knows all about our spy type stuff. We go crazy when we do not have to take care of my niece._

_**Oh, ok. Gross. But I still wonder why he is even here and why does he care about this case when he isn't even with us.**_

_Well he loves me and I love what I do. He is here so that we can take down a freak show that has treated one of our friends/ our boss's wife like crap. He doesn't know but he also treated me like crap about 6 years ago. Just out of curiosity how much do you know about Director Jamison?_

_**Alright. Well I know he has been married and had a kid, he was kicked out of his house and hasn't seen his kid since the kid was little, the kid must be around your age. He also has a few of the same facial features you have.**_

_I know. I was surprised to notice that. My dad was kicked out when I was 2 and ten years later my mom was KIA. I think Director Jamison may be my father. I hope Kayla will do a DNA test for me._

_**You mean Dr. Johnson? She will if you ask. On yet another topic. When can I go in, file the charges, and present my evidence?**_

_My DA friend is drawing up arrest warrants as we speak. She is the best. After school but before the time set to meet up with Brady you can ride in with Gage and I so we can get this solved. We should probably stop the notes for this period the bell is going to ring in 30.124 seconds._

_**Ok. See you next class then.**_

_Great. So times agreed?_

_**Yes**_

~Time Skip~

It was time for lunch so I found Christin and we found a nice quiet table where no one could hear anything we were talking about. Exactly 2 minutes later a guy who looked like he could be Brady walked up to us and asked us if we wanted to hang out after school. He also told us to wait until 4:00 before we showed up since he had chores he had to do before any friends can come over. We agreed since that was the plan.

~Time Skip~

After school, we had an hour to kill, before we had to meet Brady so we went to the Ranger station. While there, Christin gave us the evidence she had of the charges she was filing. Alex agreed to prosecute the case since she knows the best way to control the courtroom in this type of situation. We left the station and met up with everyone shortly after all was settled. When we arrived I was given the tour of the house and introduced to Victor, luckily, he didn't recognize me and blow my cover. He didn't Gage got there an hour later, I revealed myself, we took down the drug ring and Brady, we went home, then 2 weeks later we were at their trials.

~Time Skip (A Month Later)~

Our load of cases have been a lot lighter than normal. Abby and Joe have gotten back together, are both Rangers now, and Joe plans to propose tonight at our weekend karaoke night at CD's. the proposal is hidden somewhere in the song he plans to do tonight that song being 'What You Mean to Me' by some new artist no one knows of. My guess is Joe wrote it himself and decided to have it created under a different name. Meanwhile I am ticked off at Gage since we have been together for longer than they have yet NOTHING about even getting engaged.

When I get home from work to change I find a note taped to my door. It said, '_Short-stuff, There is something I need to tell you. Go inside and look around, something is different. Find it and you will be in luck. If you have a hard time figuring it out then follow the clues I left before. This is the first one. Roses are red, Violets are blue, the next clue can be found, where I first said I love you. Love, THE Goofball_'. Alright I thought of the apartment before I went into work that morning, every thing looked the same. My Gallagher training is starting to fail me. How is that possible? GRRRR. When I finally got back to the place we both first confessed the true feelings we couldn't stop thinking about over the three years we were apart and I found another note. '_Well, well, well. Little miss Gallagher Girl looks like you need more training. Try to remember where we first started to teach Cam how to fight then you will find the last of the clues._'.

This brought me to the living room of the apartment. I looked around the room and found a picture that was new. It was of Cam, Abby, Joe, Gage, Walker, Alex, Angela and Trevette all holding signs. From Cam-Gage the signs read in order: Will…You…Marry…Me. Walker was holding a question mark, Alex, Angela and Trevette were holding signs saying in order: I…Love…You. When I turned around Gage was kneeling down in front of me, he had snuck into my apartment and followed me around the entire time. When I looked at him he asked me, "Well…Will you?".

"Yes Gage I will. However I do have one request to complete before the wedding. I want to find my dad, I have an idea on who he is. I have a friend who owes me a favor. I'm about to call it in now." I answer on the verge of tears.

"Who do you think it is? If I could have a guess I would say it was that Director Jamison guy." he asked.

"That is my guess too. Just let me make a call quick then we can do what you planned for the celebration." I answered.

I then called Kayla. "Hey Kayla it is Sydney. Do you remember about a year ago you said you owed me a major favor because I did that major thing for you?" I asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hello Sydney. Yes I remember. Are you calling it in? If so I need to know what it is so I can see if I am able to do it." she replied.

"Yes I am calling it in. I need a DNA test done between Director Jamison and myself but he can not know about it. Deal?" I asked hopefully.

"Alright. Give me until tomorrow at lunch then all will be completed and I will call you with the results. Sounds like a deal to me." she responded.

"Great and by the way put in for a vacation for the end of August I will tell you why when you call tomorrow. Bye."

"Okay. And good bye." I then hung up and immediately found Gage standing in the doorway to my room.

"Gage, I will know by lunch tomorrow if I am right. Before we celebrate we should choose the date to tell everyone. I think it should be near the end of August. You can choose the number. Once you do that you can tell me what you have in mind for the celebrating part." I say with so much energy he just stared at me and started backing up with his hands held high above his head.

As he did this he said, "Fine. The number will be the 24th I hope you can remember why. My plan to celebrate are to recreate the reason now."

"I remember but what the hell let's celebrate the best way we know how." I answered.


	9. Scars and Fights

**AN: This chapter is one that contains mentions of violence both past and present. For the conversations in the chapter the following are the fonts **(Phone Conversation fonts = Sydney, **Cassandra Goode**) and (Sydney, _Walker _for the conversation the two of them have).** I have a family reunion this afternoon and where I live it is just after midnight. I just wanted to post before I went to bed since I won't be able to later. **Please read, enjoy and review.****

**Chapter 9- Scars and Fights**

The next day at lunch, I got the call I had been waiting for. The conversation started by my answering my desk phone by saying, "You're a go for Cook."

"Sydney? It is Kayla. I got the results you asked for. They came back a positive match. How long have you been waiting to know for sure?" Kayla said back.

"Only since graduation from Gallagher. So not very long. That is good to know. Did he figure out what you were doing? If not then I have the perfect way to tell him." I said.

"Well it does sound like it has been a long time. No, he has not figured it out yet. At least not to my knowledge. Have fun telling him. I have to go my lunch hour is up. Bye." she replied.

"Goodbye." I said as I hung up the phone.

As I did, I looked at Gage. When he noticed the devious smile on my face, he asked me, "Short-stuff why do you have a scary expression on your face right now? What did your friend have to say? Do you have a plan for exposing the Director?"

"To answer your questions in order: because I have a devious plan. She said my hunch was correct. In addition, yes I have a plan. It is fool proof. Even you could do it." I answered.

"Let's take the rest of the day it is slow. We can start putting your fool proof plan in to action," he suggested.

"Great. Hey, Walker since it is a slow day can Gage and I take the afternoon? I have a personal assignment I need to take care of. You can call if things pick up." I asked our boss.

"Not a problem. If you need help let us know here," he answered back.

"I don't think I will need help unless my dad decides to attack me when I randomly call him saying 'Hey pops how's it going? I have a song my roommates and I changed to say professor. I learned earlier that now I can sing it with the normal words daddy.' then I will call in backup but until then or tomorrow see ya." I said as Gage and I walked out of the door.

"Wait so you know who your dad is? Will you tell us? Is it that dude that was here a few months ago that was asking for you in some freakishly weird language?" Trevette asked.

"Yes Trevette it is him. By the way, that was not just some freakishly weird language. We were speaking during my 'interrogation' with him. It was Portuguese. As a spy, I know every language and dialect possible. That was part of my training when I went to Gallagher from 7th grade until I walked out of the doors at graduation." I answered truthfully.

~Time Skip~

The next day Gage and I had woken up together for the millionth time in a row. This time when we got ready for work was different though. Normally when we get dressed, it is in silence but today I felt Gage starring at my back. I knew he finally was looking close enough and he could see the scars I have permanently etched in my back. They were a large circle with an equally large 'C' in the middle of it. Stunned he asked me, "Syd, what happened to your back? There are two huge scares and I think I see a bullet hole also. It looks painful. Talk to me so I can learn more about you. How long have they been there? How and who gave them to you?"

"Gage can we please just finish getting ready? It does not hurt anymore at all unless I land hard on a job at work. I will answer your questions but not in too much detail." I answer back.

"Fine. Just answer the questions and I will drop the subject. For NOW. We will be talking about this again; I know it hurts so just open up to someone. I hope when the time comes it will be me." he replies.

"It will be. Tonight after dinner I will go into more detail but for now only the 'highlights' alright?" I asked hopefully.

"Alright, now out with what you want to tell now." he stated.

"Okay to answer your questions: 1) I am a spy you know that so this is CIA based stuff. As is all of what I am about to tell you. 2) The one in the center 8 years, the one on my front right of my shoulder 5 years, and the one on the back left of my shoulder 2 years. 3) Different types of torture, my worst enemy Cassandra Goode inflicted upon me. The first one was done 2 months after her twins were born. The second exactly 3 years later. The third exactly 3 years after the second. I can honestly tell you I have been shot 6 times in my career as both a Ranger and an operative. Four in the right leg so I have been hit each spot. Once in the front right shoulder where this scar is, and once where my newer of the scars is. Okay I want to go for a run before work. I will do that while you make us our morning toast. Sound good?" I asked as I started towards the door.

"Yes that sounds good. Thank you for telling me this I really think knowing this stuff will give us an even closer bond. Love you be careful!" he yelled as I closed the door behind me.

~Scene Change~

I was doing my usual route and accidentally ran into a woman that I recognized after a moment to be none other than my worst enemy. It turns out she had been looking for me. Ready to start a fight I called her out by saying, "Nu, dobre, dobre, my zustrinemosya znovu Kassandra Hud. YA ne mozhu v tse poviryty bulo 8 rokiv, yak my vpershe buly v takomu stanovyshchi." _(Well, well, well we meet again Cassandra Goode. I cannot believe it has been 8 years since we first were in this position.)_

"**Ta miy̆ druh dosi. Yak moï slidy na vashiy̆ spyni? Hotovyy̆ do shche ne vse? YA zrobyv dostatnʹo, shchob vashu spynu. Yak shchodo toho, perekhid do perednʹoï chastyny livoho plecha?" **_(Yes, my friend it has. How are my marks on your back? Ready for more to come? I have done enough to your back. How about we move to the front of your left shoulder?)_

"Vony boyatʹsya starshe. Khochete pobachyty Dobre davay̆te borotysya prosto znayu, ya vzhe dvichi rezervnykh pir, yak ya stav Ranger i zrobyly druzi U mene za ostanni p'yatʹ rokiv. YA sumnivayusya, vy mozhete rozmichaty moho plecha suky." _(They are scared over. Want to see? Alright let's fight just know I have twice the back-up since I became a Ranger and made the friends I have over the past five years. I doubt you can actually mark up my shoulder bitch.)_

"**Vy khochete zrobyty stavku? Ty i ya odyn na odyn rukopashnoho boyu. Odnak my mozhemo vykorystovuvaty zbroyu , ale til'ky vykorystovuvaty ti Rey̆ndzhers ". Krim ts'oho niyakykh pravyl. Yakshcho vy khochete zrobyty y̆oho bil'sh tsikavym, my mozhemo zrobyty Tag Team kozhen z nas vyberut' nashi boy̆ovi partnera i vykonaty v parku boku shkoly o dev'yatiy̆ hodyni ranku, to my budemo borotysya." **_(You want to bet? You and me one-on-one hand-to-hand combat. However, we can use weapons but only the ones Rangers use. Other than that no rules. If you want to make it, more interesting we can do a tag team we each will choose our fighting partner and meet in the park side of the school at nine am sharp then we will fight.)_

"Dobre davay̆te borotysya komandy byrky. Meni potribno pohovoryty z moïm "tato" pro tse. Todi my budemo zustritysya z vamy tut i zaraz. Do pobachennya." _(Alright let's do a tag team fight. I need to go talk to my 'dad' about it. Then we will meet you then and there. Goodbye.)_

"**Do pobachennya. Tse zvuchyt' doskonaloï ya vyberu moho partnera i bachyty Vas todi." **_(Goodbye. That sounds perfect I will pick my partner and see you then.)_

I ran back to the apartment as fast as I could. When I entered the apartment, I smelled the toast, grabbed it, and then went to change for work. We left to go to work. When I got into the office, I immediately went over to Walker. "Hey Walker. Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"_Sure Syd. What's up?"_

"Well I was wondering if you would be my partner in a CIA/Ranger vs. COC tag team match. It will be taking place tomorrow morning. It is against my biggest enemy. She is a psychotic woman. What do you say? Our rules/weapons."

"_Sure I will help you out. When and where? I will be there ready to fight."_

"Tomorrow morning 9:00 at the field across from the high school. She will probably take her top goon with her. Between the two of us, they will both be out in less than 20 minutes. I know it."

"_Yes we will. Can we pull out the major moves here where as we normally couldn't?"_

"Yeah our rules. Not a problem."

"_That is the best thing I have heard yet. Training in the gym this afternoon? I want to know how far you can go and for how long."_

"Perfect. I know many moves that in your competitions would be illegal. We can use it in this fight though. Maybe I will have just enough strength and power over her to kill her. She is taller than I am. However, I am more experienced because I am actually older than she is. She graduated with Matt and Rachel."

"_You will do no such thing about killing her."_

"Fine."

~Time Skip~

The rest of the day went by quickly. Dinner however went by agonizingly slow. The next day I woke up and got ready for the fight. By the time, I ate and finished getting ready it was 8:30. Meaning I had half an hour to meet Walker at work then head to the park for the fight. When we got there it was five minutes before the fight and Cassandra Goode was nowhere in sight. However, her top goon was there. I had recognized him almost immediately, from when I was held captive for nearly a year. Then suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I then flipped the person tapping me and we started fighting. I used as many high level and illegal moves as I possibly could. We fought for 10 minutes until she pulled the gun and shot at my left shoulder and it hit the front of it right where she had on the right. Next thing I know she pulls out a knife and stabs the same spot and finished her signature 'C' in the middle of a circle. After tagging Walker, I started running to get as far away as possible so I could get the bullet out when all of a sudden I tripped over a huge boulder and fell to the ground so hard I broke my right ankle. Just my luck. Luckily, I was far enough away when I tripped, I was able to get the bullet out and stop the blood before many people saw what had happened. Walker came up to me 5 minutes later. He had finished them both off and wanted to make sure I was okay. I told him, "Yeah. Got the bullet out no problem. I just need to get to the station and have Abby stitch me up then I will be perfectly fine."

"Really? Then stand up and walk without limping or favoring your left foot." he said waiting.

I did but only for the short walk to the station. I had called Abby on the way and told her to meet me in the first floor bathroom for the stitches. She was amazed at the lack of major blood loss and that we actually knock Cassandra and her goon unconscious in less than 20 minutes. I asked her if she minded giving me a hand to the clinic across the street. She hesitated knowing Gage would want to do it and want to see me right away since I was injured. I knew he would as well so I told her to at least help me to the hall. Since I knew, he would be out there and he would no doubt carry me over himself.

When we arrived at the clinic since I was a Ranger but also down as CIA I got priority since I was hurt on a fight while in active duty and injured. They gave me crutches to use. I reluctantly took them to use, until I was instructed otherwise.


	10. Meet Your Daughter Part 1 Syd and Gage

AN: I am not going to be able to update this for a week. Since I am going to be up working at a local summer camp until Friday night. This is a two part Chapter. This is part 1. In this part you will finally lean **HER **identity. In the conversations the fonts include (Sydney,Gage**, Walker, **_Trevette, **all three of the guys, **_**the person being questioned.****) **I hope you enjoy this and it will hold you over until I get back with more. Please read and review I look forward to reading your reviews.  
><strong>Chapter 10- Meet Your Daughter Part 1 (Sydney and Gage)<strong>

A week later Gage walked and I unfortunately hopped into work an hour early due to the fact we were both up and ready earlier than normal. I woke up because I had a feeling something was wrong with **her**. Suddenly five minutes after we walked in, a little girl about 8 years old did also. I noticed right away she was crying. I hopped over to her (I was still forced to be on crutches) and asked her what was wrong. She told me she and her brother ran away from their house a few buildings down from their school. He went to the school for help and she came here to report their parents for abuse. She then showed me the DVDs from their security system for the house. (She is a super smart 8-year-old girl.)

When I asked her, her name and she replied 'Elizabeth Sutton' I, called Walker and Gage over so Gage could watch her while I told Walker the truth about how she is my daughter with Gage and he does not know about her yet. When we went back in I said, "Gage I need to talk to you out in the hall for a minute."

"Okay. Is something wrong?"

"Not yet. It will be in about one minute."

"What are you talking about Short-Stuff?"

"Out in the hall first away from little people ears." I said as we went out into the hall.

"Fine we are in the hall now talk."

"That little girl in there is _**our **_daughter. She was the result of our one nightstand after Ranger Camp. She is 8 and a half."

"What? Is that why no one could find you for three years?"

"No right after she was born and released to her adoptive parents, whom she and their biological son just ran away from. The leader of the Circle of Cavan kidnapped me. Then I was tortured for a year. Once I was away from them, I was sent on a lot of honey-potting, seduction, missions for the next year. Finally the director told me to come back here to work."

"Yet in the time you couldn't do missions while you were pregnant you did nothing to tell me. Why didn't you call me or something? I would have been there for you," he yelled.

"Nope, because I was still on missions for a while later then after, I was being a hostage so kinda didn't want to ask the people holding me, 'Hey, do you mind if I call a friend I met at Texas Ranger training camp? We kinda had a one night stand and we have a daughter but he doesn't know.' Yeah right. My missions are not very dangerous except when Abby and I have to deal with the crazy people. We are the heads of the honey-potting division since we are best in the entire CIA with that division."

"What the hell is 'honey-potting' and how is it you and Abby are the heads of the department?"

"You want an example? Get me one of the suspects we need to get to talk and I will show you."

He opened the door slightly so he could say. "Walker get Kyle Anderson so we can have Syd question him with her CIA honey-potting tactic."

"**Sure. One question though. What the heck is 'honey-potting'?**" Walker asked.

"Stay for the interrogation but behind the one-sided window so he thinks we are alone. Now excuse me so I can change into the 'uniform' for these tasks." I answered.

"_Why do you need to change exactly?_" Trevette asked.

"Follow these two and you will see what is going on. Just know you will see a new side and more of me." I warned him. "Also to all three of you Alex and Erika can never find out about this. They will kill us all for what I am about to do."

"_**Huh? What do you mean by that?**_" they all asked at the same time.

"You will see when I get changed to question Mr. Anderson. The outfit is key for honey-potting." I said quickly.

"**Okay then let's go.**" Walker replied after a few seconds of silence.

~Time Skip~

Five minutes later, I was changed and ready to go. I was still on my crutches but still looked exactly the way I always do when doing a mission. I was wearing a dress that was excessively revealing for my liking and my hair up. The dress was black, strapless, low in the chest area, and fell two inches above the knee so it barely covered anything. My hair was in a clip, my make-up was seductive. I was ready to go. When I arrived at the interrogation room, I hopped in the door past Walker, Trevette and Gage. When I turned around and looked at them, they all looked like they were going to pass out. Gage however, also looked hurt as if he had been betrayed. I quickly entered the room not giving them time to pull me away. I am sure that the way I looked now was the last thing Kyle expected for when he was to be questioned.

"So Kyle. Do you like singers, dancers or both?" I asked in the most seductive voice I could muster up.

"**Both**" he answered.

"Alright, I have the perfect song." I replied then started singing and dancing to 'He Said, She Said' by Ashley Tisdale. By the end of the song, he still refused to talk. The next step was just normal questioning. An hour later, he still refused to talk. The final step was to start kissing it out of him. I couldn't see Gage but I knew that by now he was most likely at the door about to burst in. After another hour, he finally told us everything we needed to know about the Suttons. They had in fact been abusing their two kids since they were too young to defend themselves.

When I left the room, I took the guys into the conference room to give them the details and how honey potting works. "Okay guys this is how honey-potting works. Step 1) Honey-potting equals seduction- you seduce a target to get the information you need. Step 2) Dress in a 'Sexy/Seductive' uniform, like what I am wearing now. Step 3) Add trackers and cameras to the outfit- that includes but is not limited to hair clips, accessories and electronic devices. Step 4) Pin Point the target- to ensure where you are being sent is the correct location. Step 5) Use special skills to seduce the target- this includes but is not limited to singing and dancing. Step 6) Get required information- this is obvious. Step 7) Reveal your identity- to give the target fear. Step 8) Arrest Target- since you have the evidence to present in court. Step 9) Write the report to summarize the mission. Finally, in order to get the best results, if you are going to be in a karaoke bar, act like you are already drunk." I explained thinking back only a couple of months when Abby and I almost had Victor LaRue by the CIA portion of our lives. After I finished explaining I looked over to Gage. He was standing up to leave and I grabbed his arm. "Please let me explain." I said nearly begging.

"I can't this hurts too much. Please just leave me alone, we are done. You already hurt me today by telling me after 8 flipping years that I have a daughter. She was put into an abusive home thanks to your decision to give her up. I can not talk to you anymore. I am going to contact CPS to attempt to get us custody of her and her brother. I am going to try to get the majority of the custody with you having limited time with her. I'm sorry. But you should have thought this through before you kept this from me. This is not goodbye forever just until I can trust you again. Until then I request a new partner." he said on the verge of tears.

"Gage, I just need 5 minutes. Please just give me that long to explain."

"Fine 5 minutes." he answered coldly.

"The director told me that I could not even try to contact you until he said so. I was in D.C. when I found out. I tried to look you up since I remembered what you did for me back at Gallagher but you were no where in the system. They had deleted you after your expulsion. I was so excited to see you again and possibly have a chance with you, I tried everything to get transferred out. The director would not let me though. He just kept sending me on mission after mission. Then just about 3 months later I got out of the hospital after her complicated delivery I got kidnapped by The Circle of Cavan. I was tortured for the next full year. Then sent on more missions to forget about you. Finally after that year of missions the director gave up and sent me here to be a Ranger then we were partnered together and I fell in love with you all over again. Please forgive me. I tried to contact you but was never successful." I begged crying. I never cry so he knew I was serious.

"Syd I had no idea. Still in the five and a half years we have been partners you never said anything. Why?"

"You would not have remembered. The director, whom I have recently found out to be my dad, gave you a strong batch of memory tea. You forgot all about me until I did something to remind you of our past."

"Okay. I believe you. I also fully forgive you. For the seduction stuff as well because you were just doing your job. Let's go fight for our daughter and try to adopt us a son. This makes a great start to our family. I love you so much I will never be ready for a family unless it is with you."

By the end of the month the Suttons had been put in jail for child abuse, Sydney and Gage gained back the trust and custody of their daughter Elizabeth who preferred the name Liz, and had adopted the young boy who was believed to be her younger brother Nathan. We now have created the best life we can have as a family.

AN 2: The next section involves characters not from Walker, but from the Gallagher Girls series.


	11. Meet Your Daughter Part 2 Abby and Joe

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates this summer. I don't know of many that actually read this but if you do sorry. I work at a summer camp and have been working for the past 3 weeks only having Saturdays off to do stuff. I write on my breaks but they aren't very long. (In the conversation Abby, **Joe**, Lyrics)

**Chapter 11- Meet Your Daughter Part 2 (Abby and Joe) **

**(Scene Change)**

**(Abby POV)**

As Sydney was yelling at Gage in the hall, (he was yelling back) I have no idea who started it as I was on my way back to the office from the bathroom and I saw it occurring, I decided to ask Joe if he remembered certain aspects of our pasts.

"Hey Joe… Can I talk to you while Rangers Cook and Gage are in the hall fighting?" I asked him secretly hoping he would have said we would talk later.

"**Sure baby. What's up?**" he asked while pulling me into his lap.

"You mean other than your double agent status? And it being out? A lot." I said so low only we knew what was being said.

"**Abby, silahkan saja dengarkan aku selama lima menit. Itu saja yang saya minta.**" (_Abby, please just listen to me for five minutes. That's all I ask._)

"Fine, Joe. Setelah saya selesai berbicara, Anda dapat memiliki lima Anda menit. Maksudku, aku mencintaimu dan semua, tapi aku harus memberitahu Anda beberapa hal yang mungkin berubah pikiran." _(Fine, Joe. Once I finish talking, you can have your five minutes. I mean, I love you and all, but I need to tell you a few things that may change your mind.)_

"**Ayo Abs, katakan saja padaku. Tidak ada yang bisa jadi buruk.**"_(Come on Abs, just tell me. Nothing can be that bad.)_

"Yah, sebenarnya kemungkinan besar lebih buruk dari apa yang Anda pikirkan. Saya telah berbohong kepada Anda selama lima masa lalu dan setengah, hampir enam tahun." _(Well, actually it's most likely worse than what you think. I have been lying to you for the past five and a half, almost six, years. )_

"**Tentang apa? Saya mengerti jika itu adalah tentang pekerjaan. Katakan saja, silakan.**"_(About what? I understand if it is about work. Just tell me, please.)_

"Tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan dan semuanya harus dilakukan dengan kami dan anak-anak." _(No, it has nothing to do with work and everything to do with us and kids. )_

"**Apa itu? Apakah Anda ingin kami untuk berkumpul dan punya anak? Kita terlibat jadi saya berharap begitu. Aku akan bersedia, jika Anda ingin. Aku cinta padamu.**" _(What is it? Do you want us to get together and have kids? We are engaged so I hope so. I would be willing to, if you want. I love you that much.)_

"Bukan itu tepatnya. Apakah Anda ingin bertemu putri kami? Namanya Quinn dia akan menghidupkan enam pada hari Senin. Aku akan menjemputnya setelah sekolah, bukan membawanya ke pusat HARAPAN seperti biasanya saya lakukan." _(That's not it, exactly. Do you want to meet our daughter? Her name is Quinn she is going to turn six on Monday. I will pick her up after school instead of bringing her to the HOPE center like I normally do.)_

"**Bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak bilang padaku? Saya ingin Anda menjelaskan sebelum aku panik.**" _(How could you not tell me? I want you to explain before I freak out.)_

"Yah kami telah putus sebelum aku tahu. Saya dengan Edward sampai aku tahu, maka Anda tidak akan mendengarkan dan mengambil kembali." _(Well we had broken up before I found out. I was with Edward until I found out, then you wouldn't listen and take me back.)_

"**Kenapa kau tidak mengganggu saya dengan mengatakan, "Joe, aku hamil. Itu milikmu! "Saya akan berada di sana untuk Anda.**" _(Why didn't you interrupt me by saying, 'Joe, I'm pregnant. It's yours!' I would have been there for you.)_

"Saya tidak berpikir Anda akan mendengarkan, karena Anda sedang keledai!" _(I didn't think you would listen, because you were being an ass!)_

"**Yah Anda sedang pelacur tidak memberitahu saya. Aku tahu siklus hubungan Anda. It goes saya, berdiri satu malam, Edward, satu malam, kemudian kembali kepadaku. Bagaimana saya tahu dia bahkan saya?**" _(Well you were being a slut not telling me. I know your relationship cycle. It goes me, one night stands, Edward, one night stands, then back to me. How do I know she is even mine?)_

"Berikut lihat ini. Ini adalah tes DNA yang telah saya lakukan segera setelah ia dilahirkan untuk memastikan." _(Here look at this. It is the paternity test I had done soon after she was born to make sure.)_

"**Wow, itu dibuat? Mengetahui Anda itu.**" _(Wow, is it fabricated? Knowing you it is)_

"Baik, saya pikir Anda akan mengatakan bahwa, jadi di sini adalah catatan dari Kayla Johnson, dokter yang menjalankan tes. Hal itu menegaskan hasilnya belum dirusak. Membacanya sendiri. Keras disukai." _(Fine, I thought you would say that, so here is a note from Kayla Johnson, the doctor who ran the test. It confirms the results have not been tampered with. Read it for yourself. Out loud preferably.)_

"**Baiklah, aku akan. Ia mengatakan, 'Dear Joe, Jika Anda membaca ini, maka Anda telah memilih untuk tidak percaya ketika dia menunjukkan Abby Anda kertas disertakan. Akulah satu untuk menjalankan tes dan saya selalu 100% akurat. Tidak ada telah dirusak. Jadi apa yang Anda lihat adalah kebenaran agar percaya. "Baiklah saya percaya you. Can aku bicara sekarang? Atau Anda masih akan psikotik pada saya?**" _(Alright, I will. It says, 'Dear Joe, If you are reading this then you have chosen not to believe Abby when she showed you the included paper. I am the one to run the test and am always 100% accurate. Nothing has been tampered with. So what you see is the truth so believe it.' Alright I believe you. Can I talk now? Or are you still going psychotic on me?)_

"Silakan jelaskan, maka beritahu saya jika keterlibatan dimatikan sebelum aku pergi dan mengambil Quinn." _(Go ahead explain, then tell me if the engagement is off before I go and pick up Quinn.)_

"**Kami masih menyala. Saya hanya seorang agen ganda karena itu tugas utama saya untuk filtrasi lingkaran. Bicaralah dengan Direktur Jamison dia akan memberitahu Anda ini.**" _(We are still on. I am only a double agent because that was my main assignment for the filtration of the circle. Talk to Director Jamison he will tell you this.)_

"Saya sudah punya, aku hanya ingin mendengar dari Anda." _(I already have, I just wanted to hear it from you.)_

"**Nah sekarang Anda miliki. Maaf karena tidak memberitahu Anda lebih cepat tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu dengan setiap serat keberadaan saya. Maukah Anda memaafkan saya?**"_(Well now you have. Sorry for not telling you sooner but I couldn't. I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you forgive me?)_

"Ya, Joe Aku memaafkanmu. Anda sekarang lima menit sudah habis. Aku harus pergi sekarang untuk pergi mendapatkan Quinn sehingga Anda dapat bertemu dengannya." _(Yes, Joe I forgive you. Now your five minutes is up. I need to leave now to go get Quinn so you can meet her.)_

"**Sempurna. Ini adalah waktu untuk istirahat kita. Kenapa tidak saya pergi dengan Anda?**" _(Perfect. It is time for our break. Why don't I go with you?)_

"Joe, tidak ada. Ini bukan bahwa aku tidak ingin kau ... itu hanya saya harus mempersiapkan pertama dan itu akan menjadi lebih mudah dengan hanya kami berdua." _(Joe, no. It's not that I don't want you to... it's just I need to prepare her first and it'll be easier with just the two of us.)_

"**Aku mengerti. Aku akan melihat Anda segera.**" _(I get it. I'll see you soon.)_

~Scene Change~ (Sydney POV)

After the blowout with Gage ended I saw Abby walking out. She looked like she had been crying. I had a feeling she had told Joe about, their daughter, Quinn. Thanks to CPS seeing the videos we were allowed to get back our custody of Liz and begin trying to get custody of her brother Nathan.

(Abby POV)

Twenty minutes later I returned to the station walking hand-in-hand with my daughter. This did not go unnoticed. Especially with Alex in talking to Walker, Sydney and Gage. "Hello everyone", I started, "This is Quinn. She is almost 6 years-old and a Solomon. I didn't tell Joe until today, but she is our daughter."

"Is that what you two were yelling about in whatever language that was earlier?" Trevette asked.

"Yes Trevette, it was. I didn't want you to know what was going on until the time was right. Only two other people knew but neither of them is a Ranger so therefore not here. By the way that was Indonesian you heard us yelling in." I answered.

~Time Skip~

Later that night Joe had brought his first set of stuff over to my apartment. He also helped me put down and keep Quinn asleep. When she was completely down Joe and I talked over a drink while remembering the night this all started.

"Do you remember…"

~Flashback Starts~

… Sydney and I were partnered on a honey-potting mission to get Victor LaRue to confess that he had known where and/or kidnapped an important political leader. We had to pretend we were a little drunk. (We ended up not pretending by the time we reached the last bar and found Victor.) We found our subject in a karaoke bar two blocks from the station.

When we entered (completely drunk) we signed up at the desk requesting two songs in a row. One of the songs was Trying to Find Atlantis by Jamie O'Neal, the other was Busted by The Spy-fully Girls. (**AN: Phineas and Ferb didn't exist yet**) However, the last time we had been this drunk, we had changed Trying to Find Atlantis to Trying to Find the Circle.

I hear they're out there, somewhere

Been looking for them everywhere

From Roswell to Timbucktoo

We thought we found them once

In a Jiffylube

But it turned in

To a dead end

So we got a new team and we tried again

They were majoring in archeology

We were digging on them but they weren't on us

A girl trying to find herself the perfect game

Is like trying to find the Circle

Chorus:

It's a mystery

Like the COC

We can take 'em

We can leave 'em

But we still believe

So we won't give up

And we won't give in

We know we're gonna

Find 'em but we don't

Know where

A girl trying to find 

Herself the perfect game

Is like trying to find the Circle

We met a mystic

Down in Memphis

We stood at the foot

Of the pyramids

He had us looking east

Had us looking west

Then he sold us a map

And said "I wish yas the best"

Then there was Elvis

Not the real one

When he told us goodbye

He called us huns

Just another shot in the dark

Like Colorado or Noah's Arch

A girl trying to find herself

The perfect game is like

Trying to find the Circle

Repeat Chorus 2X

I said a girl trying to

Find herself the perfect game

Is like trying to find the Circle

We chose 'Busted' to use for the actual luring out AND arrest of Victor LaRue since he would never expect it. Until the end neither of us knew Joe was there. We found him and I sent Sydney away. Afterwards, since he was also a bit drunk, we went back to where he was living at the time then things happened.

~End Flashback~

"Yes Abby I remember that very well. Wasn't it also your 21st birthday that day?" Joe asked.

"Now that I think about it, yes it was, it turned out to be my best birthday yet." I replied with a yawn.

"I think we should also go to bed you look exhausted." Joe said as he walked me into our room so we could go to bed after a very exhausting day.


	12. Abby and Sydney Are What?

AN: (Sydney, **Abby, **Carly, _**Gage, **_Walker, Grace Baxter__)

**Chapter 12- Abby and Sydney Are What?**

**(Sydney POV)**

Two months after everything was resolved Gage and I went out to dinner with Abby and Joe while Liz, Quinn, and Nathan were all having a cousin bonding night with Cammie at Rachel's place. We sat in our usual booth at CD's and ordered our usual meals. While the guys were over playing pool Abby and I started talking about the strangest food combinations we ate the last time we had been pregnant and how our last periods had affected our fighting skills the most lately when it came to Ranger combat. This got me thinking over the last couple of months after Gage and I made up, my fighting had never gotten any weaker during anytime in those months. As a matter of fact, the last time it had was after we officially adopted Nathan. That night we had celebrated our success with our usual way. "Hey Abby, I need your help with something." I said just as I noticed the guys coming back to rejoin us.

"**Sure Syd. What is it?**"she answered just as they sat down in front of us.

"Bathroom now. I need your help figuring something out. I know you are good with _dates_. It involves calculating some dates for a CIA mission. Well sort of." I said trying to disguise what I wanted her to help me with from the guys.

"**Ugh, Sydney I will go with you then you have to tell me the truth about why you need me to help you.**"

"I will. I just don't want them to hear, right now, before it is official." I said as I walked toward the bathrooms dragging Abby behind me.

"**Okay we are in the bathrooms, now tell me, what's going on and why you need my help.**" she said a little irritated.

"Well I just realized something and I need you, to run the dates in your head, to tell me if my suspensions are correct. So the date officially gained custody of Nathan on December 22nd and it is now February 22nd… I haven't lost my momentum in any fights recently. I mean, I normally do around _that time_, right? What I need your help with is to see if the dates of events in my head line up correctly. Will you help with that?" I asked.

"**Sure give me… wait are you trying to say you think you are pregnant?**"

"Yes. Please run the dates now." I asked getting a bit impatient.

"**I just need a minute.**" she answered quickly, "**time for you to call Carly. She will take care of everything. From the information, you have provided I find your suspicions correct. I think we should go back before they come up with too many questions for us to answer.**"

"Right, when should I call Carly?" I asked.

"**When you get home. Tell Gage you want to chat with a friend from school.**" she suggested.

~Time Skip~

"Hello this is Carly Manning." was the first thing I heard when the phone was picked up.

"Hello Carly it is, your former roommate from Gallagher Academy, Sydney Cook."

"Hey Sydney. This is my work number. How can I help you?"

"I need an appointment ASAP."

"For what? If you don't mind my asking, I just need to know if I can help or if I need to refer you to someone else."

"Pregnancy test. I need to confirm ASAP before I request desk duty at both jobs."

"How is it you have to have two jobs?"

"One is a cover/used when I'm not needed at the CIA, the other is the CIA. My second/cover is as a Texas Ranger."

"Okay now I get why you need double desk duty. Come to St. Matthew's tomorrow at 11:30 and I will run the test. I will call you by 3:00 with the results."

"Perfect thank you. Goodbye."

"You are welcome. See you tomorrow. Goodbye."

Just as I finished the call, Gage came in to go to bed. "_**How's your friend?**_" he asked.

"Good, I haven't been feeling well lately so I made an appointment to go see her tomorrow since, she is a doctor in our area. I answered.

"_**You have seemed fine. Do you want me to go with you?**_"

"No, I will be fine. However when she calls with the test results I will want you next to me."

"_**Wait, what test results?**_"

"Let's see if you can guess with only a few clues."

"_**Okay, hit me.**_" (she smacks him HARD) "_**I didn't mean literally.**_"

"Sorry. Anyway how long after we get married do you want more kids?"

"_**Not too long why?**_"

"Just curious."

"_**Hold up. Are you trying to say the test tomorrow is to confirm or deny that you are pregnant?**_"

"Yes, that is exactly what I was trying to say. Wow, that only took you one clue. You are good at guessing games."

"_**I should be. I've known your mind for almost 6 years.**_"

"That's true. Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"_**Goodnight Short-stuff.**_"

~Time Skip to Appointment~

"Sydney Cook please come back." a nurse said about 2 minutes after I signed into Carly's office, "Dr. Manning will be with you in a few moments."

"Alright thank you." I replied.

As the nurse had said Carly had come in three minutes after she (the nurse) had left. "So Sydney… it has been a long time. How has life been? This all goes faster when we talk and make plans to get together and catch up." she said as she started the tests.

"Life has been great. I am engaged now, have an 8 and a half year old daughter with my fiance, Gage and I recently also adopted a 7 year old boy. His name is Nathan, long story short I gave my daughter Liz up for adoption when she was born and Nathan was the biological son of the people who had adopted her. How about Saturday you come over for a brunch? We will have just moved into a new house and for our party we are going to have a brunch."

"Sounds great. Can I bring my daughter Melanie and my boyfriend Daniel? He is actually Melanie's dad, we just got back together_._"

"Sure, I have no problems with that."

"Great. Like I said the test go faster with conversations. They are done. I will call you with the results once I receive them and I have a chance so around 3:00_._"

"Perfect, thank you. See you Saturday."

~Time Skip~

Three o'clock on the dot Gage walked in followed closely by Liz and Nathan. At the same time the phone on my desk began to ring. "Cook" I answered as normal.

"Hey Ms. Cook. It's Dr. Manning_._"

"Oooh, you are using 'official voice' this must mean that this is about my test results." I said cluing Gage to come over to my desk after setting the kids up at his desk.

"Yes it is_._"

"Hang on a second I want FRANCIS to get his butt over here to find out with me.:

"Who is this Francis I thought you were engaged to a man named Gage?"

"He hates his first name which is Francis so generally referred to as Gage, or in my case goofball."

"Okay, this all makes sense now_._"

"Alright he's here, out with is Carly. Or else I will pull the same stunts I did at Gallagher."

"Okay here it is… you are in fact pregnant and from the levels of certain hormones it is twins. Congratulations, to you and Gage, Sydney_._"

"Thank you Dr. Manning. Don't forget about Saturday."

"I won't. It is in all three schedules_._"

"Perfect goodbye."

"Goodbye_._"

Fifty seconds after I hung up the phone, and I got Gage to come back after he fainted, Walker came in. "_Hello Liz, Nathan. Where are your parents?_" he asked when he noticed neither of us at the same desk with them.

"_**Over at mommy's desk.**_" they pointed as they answered in perfect unison without even looking up from their homework.

"Walker we need to talk." I said before he turned around to face me. "Gage, watch these two while Walker and I talk about the situation that just came up." I said giving him a quick little kiss.

"Sure thing Syd." Gage replied.

~Scene Change~

"_Alright Sydney. What do you need to discuss so urgently?_" Walker asked.

"Well, I need desk duty until further notice or else I can't come in."

"_Okay but why?_"

"Put two and two together and you get?"

"_Four._"

"Right. Put me and Gage together and you get?"

"_Perfect partners?_"

"Yes but not the answer I'm looking for."

"_Okay so is the right answer you being pregnant then?_"

"Yup. This time it is twins. So I'm going on desk duty starting tomorrow. Correct?"

"_Correct. Then moving in party on Saturday? Alex, Angela and I are also coming tonight to help with bringing some of the stuff over._"

"Alright sounds good. Don't tell Alex anything though, I'm going to tell her on Saturday."

"_I won't. Why don't you 4 go home and we will be over after dinner._"

"Great see you then."

~Time Skip to Saturday~

Everyone (Walker, Alex, Trevette, Erika, Abby, Joe, Rachel, Cam, Quinn, Angela, Carly, Melanie, Daniel, Julie and Matt) arrived just as Gage finished the French toast, Liz finished unpacking her stuff into her room, I finished vacuuming and Nathan finished the rest of his homework for the weekend. "Alright, welcome to the Gage family celebration of our new house. Everyone this is Dr. Carly Manning, Dr. Daniel Jonas, and nurse Melanie Jonas. Carly, Daniel, Melanie this is everyone. I will let themselves later." I said quickly yet audibly.

"_**So before I serve the food Sydney and I have an announcement to make. Only four other people here know this. Sydney do you care to make the announcement.**_"

"Alright Gage. The announcement is… that I'm pregnant and it's twins."

There was a chorus of congratulations as Gage served the food.

~Two Month Time Skip~

It has been two months since I found out that I was pregnant. Rachel just called to invite us all over for a barbeque to meet a couple of her friends, from MI6, the CIA's counter part in England, and their daughter Rebecca. She is the same age as Liz and Cammie.

(Abby POV)

I am so excited to see Abe and Grace Baxter tonight. It has been seven years. Rebecca was almost two years old and Quinn was just four months old. Each time they come I learn something life changing. Last time the Circle of Cavan had decided it was time to start trying to kill Cammie and/or Matt. I wonder what I will find out this time.

When it was time to eat Gage made his infamous triple-decker burger which I can normally duplicate and eat also however, this time I couldn't. This time just the sight of him starting to make it I ran inside and puked. Then it hit me, Abe and Grace are here, Rachel made none of the food so I am safe from poison and I remembered the eventful Valentine's Day and when we were alone after our dinner with Sydney and Gage a week later, I had a feeling I was going to learn that I am pregnant. A minute after I made my realization, I started puking my guts out again. This time Grace came in to check on me asking is I was alright. "_Hey Abby. I have a question._" she said when I knew I was finished.

"**What is it? Perhaps I have the answer**." I answered.

"_Is it possible that you are pregnant? If so that may be why you keep puking your guts out_." she asked.

"**I have come to the conclusion I am but have not had it confirmed yet**." I answered back truthfully.

"_I'd go get it confirmed soon. Carly is out there so is Kayla. I'm sure either one can tell you in five minutes, since they both have mini travel kits of everything in their cars. Do you want me to get one of them for you_?" she asked before leaving.

"**Yeah, please get Carly for me. She is the one I normally go to with a problem. Thanks**." I answered back.

"_Not a problem_." she said as she walked out of the door.

Five minutes later the results were in. They were positive, meaning my suspicions had been correct and that I am in fact pregnant.


	13. 2 Birthdays, 1 wedding and 1 Anniversary

AN: This chapter is just a filler. I wrote it during my breaks at the summer camp I have been working at for the past month. Now I am done working and can write and update freely.

**Chapter 13- The Birthday, Anniversary and Wedding**

(Sydney POV)

(Three weeks later)

I can not believe Gage and I have been together for six years as both partners and our love lives. In the past six years we have; become the best partners in and out of work, gotten engaged, begun to raise our daughter together, adopted a son, moved into a new house and are now expecting twins. We hope the twins are one of each, which I have a gut feeling they will be, Gage doesn't think they will be. Today also marks Trevette and Erika's son turning 5 months old, my daughter Liz turning 9 years old and my goddaughter Angela turning 3 years old.

They party was as fun as a three year olds birthday party can get. Most of Angela's friends from the HOPE Center and their families came to help celebrate the occasion. Angela, as usual, was excited to see everyone and celebrate with us all.

Abby and Joe's wedding is now just under a month away. Abby has picked everything out already; she plans to have: Rachel as her maid of honor, as well as me and Carly as bridesmaids. Also Cammie, Liz and Quinn as her flower girls, purple lilacs and her color patterns of different shades of purple and off-white.

~A Month Time Skip~

(Rachel POV)

FINALLY! My little sister is ready, willing, and actually settling down and starting a family. "Abby are you actually sure you feel alright? I mean I don't want you to run out and puke in the middle of the ceremony." I asked.

"_Rachel for the millionth time I will be fine! Everyone here knows everything and by being here accept the possibility that I will have to puke my guts out. Yes, I will be ready once you zip me up._" she answered.

"Perfect let's go." I replied nudging her out the door.

(Joe POV)

Three weeks after our amazing wedding was my birthday. This year, since I was happily married and starting a family with my one true love, I was not expecting my ex-girlfriend to come knocking on the door of my house. However she did just that demanding for Abby to let her in so she could talk to me. "_No Cassandra Goode, Joe isn't a Circle member anymore._" was the only thing I had heard Abby say before I bolted to the front door to protect her from any attack I knew Cassandra would surely enforce upon her.

"Oh yeah? Where is he then?" Cassandra yelled.

"**Right here. Now please keep your voice down, our six year old daughter is trying to sleep just down the hall. I'm sure you don't want the Abby in her to come out, because you wake her up, it won't be a pretty sight.**" I said trying to get her to leave.

"I'm positive that it is no worse then when Zachary lets out you genetic behaviors." she said successfully confusing me.

"_What the hell are you talking about bitch?_" Abby said in a tone of voice she never uses unless she is thoroughly pissed off.

"I'm sure Eva would act like her twin brother and daddy too if I hadn't given her up and she knew who they are." Cassandra answered.

"**Are you trying to tell me Zachary and Eva, your niece, are my children? And that your brother adopted Eva after she was born?**" I asked.

"Joseph congratulations you have won the chance at a _real _family. All you have to do is leave Abby, and you will have the chance to have a family with the one you truly love." she answered confidently.

"**I will never accept that offer. You know that. Why do you think I left you for Abby in the first place? I will fight for custody of Zachary and Eva for as long as I have to and I will win. I have the best on my side and will have the best in life when you end up with nothing. Now kindly leave before I kick you out and get a restraining order against you.**" I said as I closed the door in her face and going back inside to call Alex to help me start to prepare a case.


	14. Another Courtcase and Another Wedding

AN:Just got back the insperation for this story as well as a couple of my other ones so now you can expect updates soon.

Disclaimer:Look on chapter one.

**Chapter 14- Another Court Case,**

**And Another Wedding**

**(Joe POV)**

**(AN:Alex,** the judge, _the opposing lawyer, _Joe, _**Abby**_in the court room scene**)**

A week later Abby, Alex, my character witnesses, Cassandra, her brother, her lawyer and I were in a courtroom while our kids were in the day care center. Soon the judge walked in and asked about the case. Alex was the first to speak, "**Good afternoon sir, my client has brought this case forth in the hopes that will gain custody of his two children both of whom are next door in the daycare facility. I am here not as a criminal DA but as a friend and a family court DA.**"

"Very well Counselor. Please proceed with the reason this has been brought to my courtroom instead of just between the two of you lawyers." the judge said slightly annoyed.

"**A week ago the defendant came to the home of my client demanding to be let into the house to talk to my client. His wife had told him that he was still asleep and to come back at a different time, however, she refused to leave and shouted at my client's wife. He awoke when he heard the yelling and came to defend his wife meanwhile politely asking the defendant to lower her volume as to not awaken the child that was still asleep only feet down the hall. She did quiet down but not until she had let it slip to my client that he had fathered he two children, twins, one of whom still currently resides with her and the other resides with her brother since she had given up custody of her daughter while keeping her son. She told my client that he would only ever get to see his children if he left his wife who is also here today to testify as a character witness if need be, she also happens to be four months pregnant herself with their second child, and the child the two have together. My client had not even been aware that he had fathered any children of the defendant since she had broken up with him before she had found out she was pregnant and never told my client until last week.**" Alex told our version of the story which for once in our lives was one hundred percent true.

"Thank you Mrs. Walker now before I ask for anyone else to speak I will allow the defendant's attorney to tell his client's side of the story. Then if the stories do not line up if any witness of the encounter you describe are present I will allow them to speak. I will ask questions to all here as well." the judge announced. "Continue please Counselor Kiriakis."

"_Sir my client was verbally assaulted by my opponents client's wife when my client wanted to simply talk to my opponents client and wish him a happy birthday. She never said anything about him needing to leave his wife for her in order to get access to his children. That is all I have to say._" the opposing attorney stated.

"Alright. Now that I have heard both sides, before I make a ruling, I would like to hear from Mr. Joseph Solomon's character witnesses since I have already heard from Ms. Cassandra Goode's character witnesses about both herself and Mr. Solomon. Counselor Cahill-Walker call the first witness to stand up, they just need to stand since this is not a criminal trial, they do not need to take the stand. Also since I heard from Cassandra herself before the case was presented I would also like to hear from Joseph himself." the judge commented.

"**Alright Joe would you like to go first?**"

"Sure I do not have a problem with that."

"Mr. Solomon, how exactly would you personally describe your encounter with the defendant. And do you have proof that your counsel is telling the honest truth of the encounter?"

"Yes sir I do. I stand by how my counsel has described the event. My wife and I have installed security cameras in various parts of the house. One of them has a perfect audio and visual angle of where the event occurred. My wife has the tape. That is it."

"**Alright now we can talk to Abby. I could also serve as a character witness if I am needed.**"

"No need for that Alex. Just call the other character witness so I can make my decision. I already have but I need the last witness to confirm my decision."

"**Okay Joe, jump down and Abby jump on up. Sorry sir but we need to use simple terms with these two sometimes.**"

"_**Okay here I am Alex. Anyway here is the tape and I was the one to open the door. That morning the other side showed up and demanded to speak to my husband and refused to leave until she spoke to him. When she started yelling we politely asked her to calm down and not yell since our daughter was asleep in the next room. She refused saying that if he left with her right then and there he would be able to see his older/other children again. So anyway here is the video.**_"

~Time Skip to after the video~

"I have made my decision. After seeing the tape and hearing the final two witnesses I know the choice I made was correct. Joe when we leave from here go get your children and bring them home. Cassandra you have five hours to bring all of Zachary's things to Joe's house. Rafael you also get five hours to get Eva's things and give them to Joseph and Abigail Solomon. Joe and Abby, congratulations on starting a family, now it is time for you to make it complete with young Zachary and Eva." the judge announced allowing me to feel like I was the luckiest man alive.

A few weeks later, after Zach and Eva were introduced to the group, Sydney and Gage's wedding arrived.

~Time Skip {One Month}~

[Sydney POV]

It is my wedding day, finally, and I was beginning to doubt the choices I have made up until now. I am so lucky that I have so many people here for the wedding. "Hey Lizzie, can you please go get Grandpa James for mommy?" I asked my daughter as I put the finishing touches of my makeup on.

"Sure mommy, I will be right back." she replied skipping off to get my dad.

"You okay Syd? Lizzie just came to get me." my dad asked as he walked into the room. "You look amazing my girl."

"Thanks daddy. I sent her to get you because it is time." I said nervously.

"But Sydney you are still a few weeks early?" he said quickly.

"Dad I mean for the wedding. You really think I am this calm when I am in labor? I mean I know you missed it with Liz but trust me I am not going to be this calm." I said with a laugh.

"Oh I get it now. Let's go make you part of a bigger picture family. Shall we?" he gestured.

The ceremony and reception was a big success. Although I had been far more pregnant than I would have wished before it had happened. But now I wouldn't have had it any other way.


	15. The Babies Are Here

Chapter 15

The Babies Are Here

(Gage POV)

After three weeks of waking up to my wonderful wife and children I felt great. Suddenly, one morning I woke up to Lizzie and Nathan yelling at me, "Daddy wake up now! Daddy, mommy sent us to get you up. She said to hurry because her tummy is hurting very badly. She is screaming loudly and it is scaring us." they say in sync with each other. (They are very good at that.)

"Okay, here is what we are going to do. Lizzie call Grandpa James. Nathan you take my cell phone and call Aunt Julie and tell her to get over here as soon as she can. I will go into the living room and try to help mommy feel better." I said quickly running into the living room while tossing phones at both kids.

"Syd are you okay?" I asked.

"Just peachy Francis. It looks like Alessandra Catherine and Jason Francis want to say hello now." Sydney yelled.

"Don't worry daddy Aunt Julie will be here in ten seconds." Nathan called out.

"Hey bro, go on ahead I've got these two." Julie called from the doorway.

~Time Skip~

[Sydney POV]

Gage re-entered the room just as I woke up after completing the delivery of our twins. I look up at him holding Alessandra Catherine as he was putting her down I reached up to get her.

"My turn to hold her. You grab Jason. Have you called everyone yet?" I asked.

"Yes, all of them are on their way. The nurse said only Lizzie, Nathan, and two adults in the group are allowed in at a time." he explained.

"Okay make the first group Lizzie, Nathan, Julie and the Director." I told him.

[Jamison POV]

"Okay the first 4 are Liz, Nathan, Julie, and James. Don't worry she will introduce you all but the nurse said only 2 kids and 2 adults at a time is proper procedure." my son-in-law said coming out of my Sydney's room.

"How are you feeling Gallachica?" I asked using her old CovOps codename.

"Like you did after you ended up in the hospital at the end of your trip to Brazil three years ago." she replied. Let me tell you that I was in a lot of pain.

"Gage what is she talking about?" Julie asked.

"I think it is an inside thing between them." he replied knowing she would drop it.

"Yeah it is. Anywho let's get to it. Dad, Julie this is Alessandra Catherine Gage and Jason Francis Gage. Liz and Nathan meet your little brother and sister." Sydney said quietly.

"Baby girl they are both perfect. You two give me the best looking grandkids ever." I told them honestly.

"Do you mind if I bring these two out for ice cream with Abby after she, Joe, and Cammie leave since the three of were so patient while we were waiting? No one had to say a word to either of them. I let them bring one of their books and they chose to sit in the corner with Angela and Cammie reading the entire time. Walker and Alex volunteered to be the last of the group in so they could meet us there." Julie asked,

"Was it one of their science type books or a normal one?" Gage asked looking at his two oldest children mockingly.

"It was one of each daddy. I brought Secrets of How to Spot a Lie and Nathan brought Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone we read all the way through mine and three chapters in Nathan's before you came out to get us." little Lizzie replied as if she had just won a contest to see who could read the most.

"Oh and we all took turns reading except for Angela because she doesn't know how to read yet." Nathan added.

"Well I think since you were so good and we should let you celebrate your baby brother and sister…you can go." Sydney said with a big smile.

"Can grandpa James come too?" the kids asked.

"How about it Mr. Cook?" Julie asked.

"I will go but my last name is Jamison not Cook!" I replied.

"Sorry about the mix up. So I take it Sydney was given her mother's name at birth." Julie stated.

"It is fine, and yes she was. Let's just go get the ice cream now and let the others in so that Sydney can rest so she can get home healthier than she would without her rest. Goodbye, congratulations and goodnight baby girl." I said as we left the room to send in the next group.


	16. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AND PROMOTION

**I know I have a lot of Authors Note's lately but I am in a funk for writers block. This is for a specific cause not just to get reviews to help me get out of my little funk. You may be thinking I have seen this in many stories already. (I know and that is because I am adding this to ALL of my stories so that anyone that reads one story but not any others can learn about what is going on)**

****I know this is very long for an Author's Note but to me it is IMPORTANT! So please take time to at least look at this. Please leave a comment on any story you see this on if you want to know more after reading this and I will make sure I respond as soon as I get a chance.****

**PLEASE FOLLOW thereasonsimalive on tumblr if you have a page there. This page was created by a person in a club I am in at my college called Potsdam Harry Potter Alliance. Our current campaign is to raise awareness for Suicide and Depression. The purpose of the page is for everyone that has a tumblr and follows it to submit the reasons they are alive today and it can be anything (but please do NOT put because my parents decided to have sex or because I was born) **

**Also please follow me on tumblr (splendora-cam-mcgonagall) I have started a story as some of you may know since it was posted on here but got taken down unfortunately. It was in the Harry Potter section. The story was called Reasons and it consisted of the reasons specific characters stay on this earth like we are asking people to submit on thereasonimalive's tumblr page. I am still taking requests for that story since I am posting it on my personal tumblr page and the people's reasons will possibly also end up on thereasonsimalive's page. Please comment with any character you would like to see have their reasons done. It doesn't just have to be Harry Potter characters, we would like to have this reach as many people as possible so I will open this up to any fandoms that I currently am writing for.**

**For Harry Potter characters you can't chose: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Lee Jordan, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Moaning Myrtle, Draco, Luna, Charlie Weasley, Cedric, Seamus, Bill Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Hagrid, and Peter Pettigrew since they have already been chosen and done or in Peter's case in progress****. I will also open the forum for Reasons to include Walker, Texas Ranger; Gallagher Girls; House of Anubis; Victorious; Swan Princess; Spectacular!; Suite Life (either one of Zach and Cody or On Deck); and Glee.**

**If you read all of this THANK YOU and please leave me a reason if you don't have a tumblr but still want your reason to be submitted since I know the admins I can get it put up for you. And on a final note PLEASE promote this anywhere you can so that this can reach as many people as possible.**

**Thank you**

**Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall**


	17. VOTE

I am trying to decide which of my many on going stories I should concentrate on. Help me by please Voting on my poll. This will be on all of the stories that are on the list to be voted on. So please vote.


	18. AN

Due to a story that is fresher in my mind this story is currently on hold. Please feel free to review or PM me with ideas that you have pertaining to this story and please check out my stories under other categories. Especially my newest story that the title is pending on (and as of my knowledge at the time of this post is the only one in the field) it is a Motive and NCIS crossover (both are in the TV shows category) Happy reading! Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall 


End file.
